downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
35 Belgrave Square
35 Belgrave Square is the address for the home of Lady Rosamund Painswick and the former home of Marmaduke Painswick on Belgrave Square, London. History (canon) |-|Early years= Early Years The house was purchased by Marmaduke and Rosamund just after their marriage. During their happy marriage they both resided in the house and Rosamund remained here during her widowhood. |-|Series 1= 1914 In 1914, Lady Mary is staying here when she receives a visit by Evelyn Napier informing her that he has both broken off his wedding engagement and Lady Edith, not himself, is the source of how the Turkish Ambassador and his wife uncovered the truth about Kemal Pamuk's death. |-|Series 2= 1917 In 1917, Violet comes to stay for a few days and she and Rosamund interrogate Lavinia Swire over her association with Richard Carlisle. |-|Series 3= 1920 Edith and Matthew Crawley, along with Rose MacClare, and later Mary Crawley, came to stay while Edith was visiting her editor, Michael Gregson. |-|Series 4= 1922 Lady Mary comes to stay, with Tom Branson, to see the 'tax people'. Lady Rose also comes. Coming down for dinner, Mary is surprised to see Anthony Foyle and Sir John Bullock present. After dinner they go to the Lotus Club. Later in the episode, Lady Edith gets in very early in the morning from her meeting with Gregson, witnessed by Lady Rosamund's maid. She is quizzed upon the matter by her aunt in the morning. Later that year, Edith and Rose stay with Rosamund when they are in London, the former to abort her baby, and the latter to see Jack Ross. However, though they agree to meet for dinner, Rose does not show up, instead crawling in late into Edith's room to apologise. Rosamund and Edith discuss the illegal act (of an abortion), before Rosamund agrees to come with her. When the abortion is aborted, Edith and Rose leave, with many of a protest from the latter, as they argue in Edith's bedroom. When Rosamund comes to stay at Downton, she allows Mead to go to visit his sister in Swindon. Despite this, she permits Mary to stay there, stating that the remainder of the staff will do their best. Mary does not allow Rose to come, having learnt of her and Jack Ross' romance. Returning from her meeting with Ross, she speaks with Anna in the Drawing Room, saying that she will tell Anthony Gillingham what Green has done. Anna's protests fall on deaf ears. Mary then goes to dinner; she does not want much, she has told the staff. 2013 Christmas Special In 1923 whilst the family are staying in London for the Season, and Lady Rose's "coming out", Lady Edith visits Lady Rosamund several times, where they argue about the fate of the former's illegitimate daughter. |-|Series 5= 1924 Robert and Cora stay in Rosamund's house, where Cora goes to meet Simon Bricker at the art gallery, Robert comes to London to surprise Cora with dinner and a dance but gets put off when Simon Bricker takes Cora out to the Ritz for dinner. Later when Rosamund invites Mary to a dress show in London, Mary stays at Rosamund's house. |-|Series 6= 1925 As Edith spends more time in London to be hands on with the magazine business, she stays at Rosamund's house where they discuss Edith's troubles with one of her colleagues Mr Skinner as well as about Edith's new future life at the possibility of living in her inherited flat at London and about Marigold. A new footman named William then delivers a telegram along with a paper knife to Rosamund of which announces Mary's arrival in London. Also Rosamund tells Edith that her new cook is leaving in response to Edith's compliment that the dinner was delicious with Rosamund remarking that they'll eat well until she goes. After Anna almost has a miscarriage, Lady Mary and Anna, with the help of Tom, reach Belgrave Square just in time for Dr Ryder to preform an operation on Anna that helps her carry. Known Rooms Ground Floor * Hall * Drawing Room * Dining Room Upper Floors * Landing * Rosamund and Marmaduke's bedroomThis stands to reason, given that she is the owner of the house. * Guest BedroomsWe only ever see the bedroom Lady Edith is staying in, but, given that in some episodes upwards of three people have been staying at the house, it also stands to reason that there is more than one guest bedroom. Inhabitants Nobility: File:Rosamund'sHall.png|The entry hall File:Sister.jpg|The drawing room * Lady Rosamund Painswick * Marmaduke PainswickNot strictly speaking a member of the nobility, but he can hardly be called a servant. (formerly) Servants: * Mead, the butler * Burns, the chaffeur * At least one Footman * William, a footman Real-Life Location As the real 35 Belgrave Square is empty, the interior scenes were filmed at West Wycombe Park in Buckinghamshire. Locations Manager Mark Ellis says, “It looks out onto beautiful fields, so we put up new curtains so the viewer can’t see." Appearances and Mentions References Category:Locations Category:Private Homes Category:London